Casablanca Lilies
by LaydiiV
Summary: "I overdid it with the flowers, but I wanted today to be special." "H-how did you know they were my favorite?"


Raye awoke to the sweet smell of tea in the morning. There must be guests if her grandfather was brewing his special jasmine tea. She did her daily morning routine of washing and fixing herself. She came downstairs to his study where she heard laughter. She opened the study to find him. Someone who she never thought she would see again. Someone blond with blue eyes, tall and lean. Someone who made her blood boil, but not in the negative way.

Raye believed in fate. She believed in destiny. She believed that a higher power had purpose for all of mankind. What she could not believe was that Jadeite of the Dark Moon Kingdom was standing in the middle of the office talking with her grandfather, asking him for Raye's hand in marriage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She wanted to changed into her alter ego. Her true form. Sailor Mars. She instinctively grabbed onto her pen. Jadeite stood up, wearing a suit. Next to him was a regular shrine attire. She eyed her suspiciously.

"Raye! You didn't tell me about your boyfriend. Hiding a handsome devil like him." Her grandfather said. He was an older male with a full head of hair and bushy mustache.

"He's definitely a devil alright." Raye whispered so only Jadeite can hear. "Grandpa, can I speak to my devilish boyfriend in private?"

"Of course, I'll be cleaning the shrine."

When her grandfather was out of ear shot, Raye grabbed onto Jadeite and head butted him. He fell to the ground.

"I deserve that." Jadeite groaned. He got up and put his hands up to surrender. "I come in peace. We all do."

"We? How in the name of Selene are you alive?"

Jadeite sighed. "When Neo Queen Serenity restored the world, we awoke. But were very weak. We were then cased in a crystal chamber until we became powerful again to move. She and the King pardoned us for all our crimes. Now our jobs were to live our lives. We decided to take back our kingdoms during the time of the Golden Kingdom. But we all realize what we were missing. Our Queens."

Raye scoffed at Jadeite. She did hear rumors of allied Kings swearing their allegiance to the King and Queen. Raye didn't know the details. If she did, she would probably ask the king permission to punch them. Maybe once, a millennium ago, she loved this handsome man. But that was when she was the Princess of Mars. Not the Priestess Raye. Long ago, she had loved him with all her heart. Then he, Kunzite, Nephrite, and Zoisite betrayed their prince and their loved ones as well.

"I am not your queen." Not anymore. That was his personal nickname to her whenever they were together in private. His fiery queen.

"Raye, all I ask is a chance. Mina did it with Kunzite. So, did Lita with Nephrite. Amy is warming up to Zoi. Why can't you do it for me?"

"First of all, I didn't hear a word from the girls. Second, I haven't seen you since I killed you when I was fourteen, and thirdly, why? You betrayed us."

"We are all truly sorry. Being brainwashed is a horrible experience. It feels like you are being controlled, but you have free will. I didn't think what I was doing was wrong. Beryl and Metalia were very persuasive. I am to blame for all the things I have done. I never meant to hurt anyone. Especially you."

Raye looked away. Pissed off wasn't even the word, but he had a point. Raye was in the same boat with Galaxia. She hurt her princess and that wasn't fair to Serena. Maybe it did take them almost 100 years to repent. Raye knew she wasn't perfect. She shouldn't expect anyone to be. But he did deserve to be tortured. Especially resurfacing the dealings of the past. Their past.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Until you agree to become my queen."

"What if I refuse?"

Jadeite smirked with confidence. "We can live up to 1,000 years. I think we have time."

Raye sighed. "Go help grandpa clean the shrine. I'll be meditating." Raye left.

Over the week, Jadeite helped around the shrine. His name in this life was Jourichiro Jones. A half Japanese male from the North America. He was a wealthy business man. His story to her grandfather was that he met Raye during one of his vacations to Crystal Tokyo. Her grandfather believed that Raye worked in the castle. He just didn't know she was a sailor scout. Though he did like to comment that she and sailor mars looked very similar.

Grandpa loved Jadeite or Jou-kun as he liked to call him. Raye would roll her eyes when the two men joked around. Jadeite would also flirt obnoxiously with her. Raye would curse at him, set his clothes on fire, throw a broom, and many more things.

More time passed, and Raye was surprisingly warming up to him. Of course, she had to set boundaries, such as the no touching her rule, to which he felt sullen about. Also, during that time Raye discovered that Jadeite was telling the truth about her fellow scouts. Mina was the first to admit that she and Kunzite were together. They were even engaged. Lita moved into Nephrite's mansion and Zoisite kept pursuing Amy. All three girls advised Raye to give him one chance. Forgiving him wouldn't be such a bad thing. They would say.

Thus, Raye declared that he would take her out that evening. When she announced it, Jadeite excused himself and ran out the shine to scream joyful sounds. Raye rolled her eyes, while her grandfather laughed and told them to have fun.

Raye readied herself with a short spaghetti strapped red dress, a white cardigan to cover. She wore heels similar to the ones she would where as Sailor Mars. She met Jadeite at the front entrance of the shrine, he wore a light gray suit with a white shirt and a red handkerchief on the side of the breast pocket.

In his hands was a bouquet of two dozen Casablanca Lilies, Raye's favorite flowers.

"I overdid it with the flowers, but I wanted today to be special."

"H-how did you know they were my favorite?"

Jadeite smiled. "Even as Princess Mars, they were your favorite. You even told me that if I don't come with those flowers on every date we go on, we won't go on that date. I could buy you a mansion worth of them to make up for all the lost time, but I can start slow with only two dozen."

Raye wanted to deny him, reject him, but she couldn't. His determination and hard work that he had shown throughout the weeks convinced her that he had repented all his transgressions. He truly was sorry. No man would be willing to sacrifice their comfort to pursue a woman, no matter how much he stated he loved her. But Jou-kun or Jadeite did. He wanted to prove to Raye his feelings were sincere. And Raye believed him.

"No, I don't need a mansion's worth of lilies…I want two dozen every time we go on a date."

"What about our wedding then?" he joked.

Raye glanced at him and said, "Then I want my mansion's worth."


End file.
